


Soulmates

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Growing up Soulmates [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting John Winchester, Accepting Mary Winchester, Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baby Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, Sibling Love, Soulmates, Soulmates Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, sibling soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: Mary watches her eldest son through her pregnancy and shortly after the birth of her second son as she comes to realize the immense love, the love of soulmate, that they have for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new series I'm starting. It's basically just going to be out of order short stories of Sam and Dean and their life as soulmates.

Dean could still remember the moment when his mom and dad took and him sat him down on the couch to tell him he was going to be a big brother. A part of him had been ecstatic at the news off having a little sibling soon. Yet another part of him had some how already known. He had felt...something, a connection to Mary. He had always been very clingy and close to Mary but lately he had felt more drawn to her than ever before. His young mind had managed to put together that mommy was pregnant, because he could feel the connection to his sibling.  
After John and Mary had told Dean that he was going to be a big brother Dean had smiled, clearly happy with the news, but then still with a smile on his face had shrugged and simply stated "I know" and gone back to playing with his toy cars. 

Over the next few months as Mary grew larger Dean just grew more and more connected to her stomach. He wanted to be involved with as many decisions regarding his future sibling as possible, much to John and Mary's relief. They had been worried Dean would have opposed the thought of a younger sibling, having to share his parent's love. It turned out though that Dean seemed more excited for the arrival of his new sibling than John and Mary were themselves. 

Dean had been there in the room when they had found out the sex of the baby. He had insisted on it and was sitting next to Mary on the hospital bed. They had tried to explain to him that he should wait outside with one of the nurses but as soon as they had tried to get up and leave with he doctor Dean had started to throw the mother of all temper tantrums. No one, not even Mary, was able to calm him down until they finally agreed to let him be in the room with them. Dean had starred in awe at the monitor, watching his little sibling, his little brother, move around. His eyes had even watered up when they listened to the heartbeat. He had listened to the doctor talk about his sibling with an attention Mary hadn't even known a child his age could have; and once the doctor told them the sex of the baby Mary knew there was no one in the world possibly more excited than Dean had been. 

Dean watched as Mary moved around the kitchen cooking. He sat at the dinning table coloring, but had long ago abandoned the activity to watch his mother move around, eyes hardly ever leaving her distended stomach. Mary took a sip to taste the stew she had on the stove, and after a second Dean spoke up in response.  
"Sammy didn't like that." Mary turned to her son questioningly, and only moments later she felt a kick in retaliation and felt disgusted at what she had just eaten. Quickly bolting to the bathroom she threw up the contents of her stomach into the toilet.  
Once she had rinsed her mouth out and gone back into the kitchen she went and sat down on one of the chairs next to her first born. Dean had turned his attention back to his drawings and Mary cleared her throat gently to get his attention. Once she had it she asked,  
"Dean, how did you know Sammy didn't like what I had eaten?" Dean had shrugged, and replied,  
"I could feel that he didn't like it." As if being able to sense what another (unborn) person was feeling was the most normal thing in the world. Mary stared in shock at her son. It was by far, not though. Only soulmates could. Soulmates like her and John. Even soulmates that had never met each other, they were able to feel what the other was feeling; could feel the emotions, their pain, their happiness. They knew if something was wrong, if they were sick, it was an amazing experience. It was even more amazing, and the feelings were stronger, the closer a person was to their soulmate. The only thing was that some people never got to meet their soulmate, it was actually extremely rare to meet your soulmate now a days.  
Mary thought back over the next last months, over Dean's attention to her and more importantly to her belly. To his reaction to the pregnancy, to his need to be involved as much as possible with anything surrounding his brother. Multiple times a day Dean would cuddle up to her bulging middle and.. and caress it, all the while whispering lovingly to his sibling and pressing kisses to the stretched skin, telling his little brother how much he already loved him; how he couldn't wait for him to get here. Mary had assumed it was just sibling love, was just Dean excited to have a play mate, a friend, a "partner in crime". She had just assumed Dean was being his overly loving self. She had never thought, for a moment, of there being anything else.  
Sibling soulmates were incredibly rare, and extremely taboo. Even though their DNA, their love, everything that should keep siblings apart didn't technically mean anything since they were soulmates, that any of it wouldn't cause any problems, that it was actually legal to marry your sibling if you were actually honest to god soulmates. It was just rare, even though in the eyes of god it was right, not many people saw it that way.  
Mary knew though, that if her children actually were soulmates, that she couldn't love them any less for that. She would still love them just as much as any mother loves their children, and would support them in their love, and defend them against the hostility they would surely receive throughout their life. Mary knew in that moment that if her children were soulmates she didn't care. They were meant to be by god, just as her and John were, and how could she possibly not love her children for having the same love she and John had?  
She knew she should probably hold off telling her husband though, as much as she was sure John would feel the same way she did, she didn't want to worry him with it right now, didn't want to risk anything. So Mary simply smiled at her son, smoothed his hair down and went back to her cooking.

A few months later Mary watched tiredly as John placed their newborn son into their eldest's arms for the first time. Watched as Dean looked down at his new brother with more love in his eyes than Mary thought was possible for another person to have for someone. She watched as her youngest opened his eyes for the first time and looked up at his brother, the first thing him ever seeing being his big brother and soulmate. Little Sammy's gaze on Dean stronger than it should ever be with a newborn. Dean grinned from ear to ear down at his little brother.  
"Hi Sammy. I'm your big brother Dean. I promise I'll love you more than anyone else in the whole world, forever. I'll always protect you too. I promise, I love you Sammy." Dean whispered to the infant, and Mary knew truer words had never been spoken. Shortly after Sammy quickly fell asleep in his brother's arms, and stayed there for awhile until John tried to take him from Dean to give to Mary. Dean resisted though at first, but John told him gently that Sammy needed to be fed, and Dean then easily gave up his hold on his brother, eyes watching John like he almost didn't trust him not to drop his brother. The moment Sam left Dean's arms though his eyes opened, and seeing he was no longer with Dean started wailing, and even when placed back into Mary's arms he didn't quiet. Mary knew and gestured Dean to come up onto the bed with her so that Sammy could see him. As soon as Sammy's eyes locked onto Dean he almost instantly quieted down.  
Dean talked quietly to his brother then, telling him about anything and everything as Mary fed her youngest son. 

From the moment Sam was born Dean was the doting brother Mary knew he would be, and Sam in return was just as clingy to Dean as she feared he would be. He easily preferred Dean over John and Mary. Dean hardly spent a moment away from his brother, and in the middle of the night when Sammy woke up crying Mary or John would often go into the room to find that Dean had beat them in there and was comforting his little brother.  
Mary could see the love between her two sons, and three months after Sammy was born John pulled her aside and asked her if she noticed anything unusual between their sons. Mary had told him then what she knew, and like she had suspected John was surprised, but still accepted their sons just as Mary had. 

Six months after Sammy was born, Mary looked down from the ceiling at her youngest son as the yellow eyed demon she had made a deal with years before killed her, she knew that at least her children would have each other. At least Dean would always be there to look after his Sammy.


End file.
